I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may be mobile and may be handed over from one base station to another base station when the UE moves about the system. During handover, the UE may have data to send to the base stations and/or the base stations may have data to send to the UE. It is desirable to efficiently send the data by/to the UE during handover in order to achieve good performance.